


California Dreamin'

by littleangel123



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bryce remakes a song, California Dreamin, Delirious is that one guy who hates being in the middle of an awkward situation, Fluff, I suck at making my own summaries, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, no lie, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangel123/pseuds/littleangel123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce liked Ryan for a long time, so much that he was inspired to rework an old song when his friend finally revealed himself to him. </p>
<p>"California Dreamin’<br/>‘Cause you have shown your face"</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a celebratory fic (part 1) for Bryce/Ryan|Ohmwrecker of being an offical tag since yesterday! Based on the fact that Bryce has seen what Ohmwrecker looks like in real life, so I made a thing of what if Bryce had a crush on Ohm and stuff and made a song from it. I was supposed to get Conflicted by Thoughts updated but I got so busy, so I hope this works for now!
> 
> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-aK6JnyFmk

It was early morning when Bryce finished his session of Dead by Daylight with his good online friends Luke, Jonathan, and Ryan. Due to the errands they need to do in the morning, Luke and Jonathan left the Skype call right away so they could sleep as soon as possible, leaving the other two to have idle chitchat, discussing about their daily lives outside of their Youtube. The younger male leaned back in his chair, listening to friend talk about his dog with a laid back attitude. It was quiet times like these when the two men unwounded and talked about everything. In all honesty, it made Bryce melt a little in the inside just to hear his friend even when they spend most of their time screaming and being competitive towards each other which he also admired Ryan’s determination to win. Suddenly, he could hear the other man asking him something, with a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

“Hey, Bryce?”

“Yeah Ohm, what’s up?” There was a pause for a few moments; Bryce could tell something was bothering him, even if he could only see a dumb icon.

“You wanna see my face?” Oh, this was not the kind of question he was expected. Ryan was known in Youtube as Ohmwrecker/ _The MaskedGamer_ , and for an obvious reason: he never showed his face to anyone, aside from a few friends. The way he said it seemed unnaturally “casual”, and it unnerved Bryce a little bit because he knew how much his hidden identity meant to him. Though somewhere inside, he was so goddamn curious, so he decided to go against his better judgement and replied with,

“Sure,” suddenly Ohm’s icon turned black and had a loading sign on it, and before he knew it, he saw a man with brown hair and hazel eyes, staring right back at him while adjusting his grey hoodie by the collar. Bryce was shocked to say the least, and to speak bluntly, Ryan was attractive. He could feel the heat rising to his face; his mouth was formed into a tight line. Bryce quickly snapped out of it when the other gave him a questioning look.

“You alright there, Bryce? You look like you have seen a ghost or some shit like that.” he asked.

“No, not at all. Just glad to see you like…this, thanks for showing me your face.” Bryce swore that the room was becoming hotter by the minute.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, I like you Bryce. You’re a good person and I trust you because of that.” His mouth was dry as he listened to those four words ringing in his head,

“ _I like you Bryce,_ ” he was pretty sure that it was more of a friend intention, but something inside of him disagreed with that notion and thought there was something way more than that. He probably thought he was overreacting, because it was hard to believe Ohm was gay, despite all the innuendos he has made. After the little spiel, the two men continued to talk with Ohm keeping his webcam on for the entirety of the call until the both of them were close to the point of passing out. They finished saying their good bye and closed the call, leaving Bryce alone with the Skype menu screen. 

* * *

A week had passed since Ohm revealed his face to Bryce. Ever since the incident happened, Bryce had felt so bothered everytime he would play with Ohm (who only used his face cam when it was him and Bryce alone), that he would go quiet sometimes. Fortunately very few people noticed his odd behaviour and overall were left unnoticed by anyone else, and he intended to keep it that way for the most part. At some point during the week, he managed to pick up his guitar and play a few songs again, which sparked an idea after playing a certain song that perked his interests. After every recording session, regardless whether it was by himself or with others (where he would leave a little earlier with a dumb excuse), he would go straight to his little corner where he would fool with his instrument a bit, while he scribbled important  _notes_  in his papers. After that, he would go back to editing his videos. By Sunday, he was finished with his final product, but one question remains, “What should he do with it?” He wondered if he should give it to the person he dedicated it to, or maybe he should post it on his OLD Youtube channel where all his covers had collected dust for the past years. He would have to think about it for now.

* * *

He made a grave mistake, at least that’s what he thought. Another week passed and it was just Delirious and Ohm skyping with him now while the three of them recently finished another recording of WWE 2K16. They had their little banters, their discussions and so on. While Ohm had to go out for a bit, Bryce figured he could show it to Delirious since he was pretty good at keeping things to himself, maybe he could even get some feedback just in case he had to improve it more.

“Delirious, I wanna ask a favor.” He could hear Delirious shuffle through his side of the call; he figured that his friend was trying to make himself comfortable. 

“Aight, give it to me man. I’m ready for this.” With Delirious’ approval, Bryce got up from his seat to grab his guitar and music stand where all his hard work was put through and placed it near his desk so Delirious would have a good view of him while he played. Once he got himself ready, he began to clear his mind and focus solely on the song.

_“All the games are done_

_And the Skype’s near dead_

_It’s just you and me_

_On an early day_

_I would never foresee_

_What you revealed to me_

_California Dreamin’_

_‘Cause you have shown your face_

_My heart had skipped a beat_

_When your smile was towards me_

_Nearly got down on my knees_

_Just to sing out in praise_

_It’s so clear that I’m in love_

_I know it’s gonna stay_

_California Dreamin’_

_‘Cause you have shown your face_

_Wish I could just meet you_

_To bring you close to me_

_Just to make me yours_

_Even for a day_

_If only I could tell you_

_How much you mean to me_

_California Dreamin’ (California Dreamin’)_

_Since you have shown your face (California Dreamin’)_

_I dreamed that you’d be mine (California Dreamin’)_

_‘Cause you shown your face…”_

Once he finished his song, he heard slow clapping coming from his screen. As soon as he looked up to the computer screen, he could feel the colour draining from his face. Sure he saw Delirious was still in the call, but what mattered more was that Ohm was there as well, face cam and all.

“I…You…How long have you been there…? Delirious?” Bryce could hear the familiar cackle from the icon on his screen.

“What I think, is that you two should talk this out, not me.” Delirious left the call instantly, leaving Bryce and Ohm alone once again. Bryce had a sudden urge to leave the call and metaphorically jump off a cliff.

“Look Ohm, I’m really-“

“I like your song.”

“Come again?” Bryce was completely puzzled, he was honestly certain that he was about to be teased from hell and back. Ohm sighed as he sat up straighter in his chair, moving a little closer to the camera.

“I said I liked your song. The melody’s nice, your voice is pretty great, but what I liked most about it was the feeling. Bryce, are you trying to tell me something?” This was it, at this point, Bryce could tell him anything. He could lie to him and pretend that this whole thing never happened just to save him from the humiliation. He could tell him that this was all just a prank, a social experiment and that he was playing on Delirious. All of these factors could easily save him the troubles of a rejection, but he could not bring himself to do it. He cannot lie to friend, Ohm trusted him enough to show himself and that was the kind of trust that Bryce did not want to break. Lying to Ohm would just be as bad as telling the world what he looked like and Bryce was definitely not that kind of person. He took a deep breath, and confessed.

“Ohm, Ryan, I like you, and it’s not because you turned out to be hot after all. For awhile it’s been going on, and to be honest it has been going on for so long that I don’t recall when it first started, like it just happened like that. I enjoyed every Skype call we had when it was just the two of us, and to be trusted enough to see what you look like was more than a blessing. It bothered me just enough to make this to express every single emotion I felt on that particular day.” Once he was almost out of breath, he mumbled “if you don’t feel that way I mean sure, go ahead and tell it to my face, but I don’t regret a damn word I said.”

It was silent from Ohm’s end, he put his hand to his chin as he was thinking and the silence nearly killed Bryce with anticipation. He wanted this whole thing to be done and over with.

“Thank you, Bryce. You finally said the words that I wanted to hear for a long time. When I said those things when I showed my face, I meant every single word and more than that. You’re beautiful, you’re talented, funny, and you have a good heart. I guess I could say I like you too.” Every word that came out of his mouth blew Bryce’s mind. If he could, he would have grabbed Ohm through his computer screen and kiss him. Both of them were smiling, equally embarrassed, yet happy that they shared each other’s feelings.

“Thank god, I didn’t expect all this to happen, but I’m glad it did.” Bryce said with relief.

“Yeah, me too.”

He can’t wait to tell Delirious what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'm literally writing this at midnight and my head hurts from the UNO movie CaRtOoNz uploaded, but I don't regret a thing. I'm just happy I got this done.


End file.
